Use of the CAN bus system has become widespread for the communication between two or more bus users, such as a sensor(s), a control unit(s), etc. In the CAN bus system, messages are transmitted, using the CAN protocol, as is described in the CAN specification in ISO11898.
DE10 000 305 A1 describes the CAN (controller area network) and an expansion of the CAN referred to as TTCAN (time trigger CAN=time-triggered CAN. The media access control method used in the CAN is based on bit-by-bit arbitration. In the CAN, the bit-by-bit arbitration is carried out in light of a leading identifier inside of the message to be transmitted via the bus.
Recently, techniques such as CAN FD, in which messages are transmitted according to the specification “CAN with Flexible Data-Rate, Specification Version 1.0” (source: http://www.semiconductors.bosch.de), etc., have been proposed. In such techniques, the maximum possible transmission rate is increased to over a value of 1 Mbit/s by using a higher clock rate in the area of the data fields. Consequently, bit rates of greater than 1 Mbit per second (1 Mbps), 2 Mbps, 4 Mbps, and possibly higher, may now be used.
Therefore, more data may be transmitted within the same time by CAN FD than by CAN. However, in the course of the increase in data traffic in the bus system, it is desirable in some cases to increase the volume of data transmittable per unit time. Increasing data traffic in the bus system also generated due to an increasing number of users of the bus system.